Skittles
by Weskette
Summary: Movie night with Chris and Jill goes as usual. Until they run out of skittles.


**Skittles**

"Knock knock!" Jill called as she entered Chris's apartment. "Ready for the movie?" She found Chris in the kitchen, pouring popcorn into a bowl. She set down the movie on the counter before pressing her hands to his shoulder blades.

"What'd you get?" he asked, arching his back against her touch.

"Ju-on: White Ghost/Black Ghost," she answered. "Foreign film. Scary too."

"Oooh, horror." He turned and gave her a quick hug. Out of all the women he had met, she was most certainly the smartest and most beautiful. She could wear anything and still look amazing. She had arrived in a tanktop and a simple pair of jeans and looked phenomenal.

Their relationship together was a little complicated. They were partners, of course. But they had sort of "staked a claim" on each other, as Barry had put it. Chris had unintentionally scared away quite a few of Jill's boyfriends, some of them he hadn't even met. Jill had seemed to leave some sort of mark on Chris that repelled other women. She'd forget a brush at his house or a strand of her hair would be left on his shoulder after they shared a hug. Eventually, they both gave off a taken vibe, even though they weren't actually together.

"Can you handle horror?" she joked, poking his side. "Did you get the candy?" He nodded and handed her a bowl that he had filled with skittles. "Perfect!" She popped a couple into her mouth. "Grab the popcorn."

They moved into the living room, taking their seats besides each other on the couch. She leaned against him, placing the bowl of skittles in her lap. He placed the popcorn in his lap. "Don't sit down yet!" she complained. "You have to put the movie in!"

He grunted. "Why can't you?"

She leaned her chest against his arm, looking up at him with a pout. "Please, Chris? My big bear?"

He couldn't resist the look in her big, blue eyes and sighed. "Fine." He set the popcorn aside and quickly found the movie and put it in. "There," he stated as he sat back down. She cuddled back up to his side.

"Hit play," she ordered. He did.

"This is one of the movies I have to read, huh?" he asked, tossing a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

"Yeah," she answered, stealing a piece of popcorn from his hand.

"Why can't you just take some from the bowl?" the marksman questioned.

"Because I like stealing from you. It tastes better that way." She smirked and took another piece from him. He rolled his eyes and they resumed silence to watch the movie.

She flinched against him, clinging to his arm. The surprise on the screen disappeared and she relaxed. "Why are we watching this again?"

"C'mon, we aren't even ten minutes in," he laughed. "And you're the one who got a horror film."

She hid her face against him and waited for the next scene. "If it weren't for that fact, I'd say you were just trying to get me closer to you."

He smiled and put his arm around her, pulling her in. "Maybe that's what you wanted."

"Maybe," she spoke musically, kissing his cheek. "But I don't need a movie to do this." She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"True, true," he admitted.

Half the movie later, Jill found her skittle supply running dangerously low. The combination of both of them slowly eating them was taking effect. She sighed and set the bowl aside, only a few of the small candies left at the bottom. "You have more skittles in the kitchen, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She stood and wandered into the kitchen. Searching through the cabinets and every where else she could think of in the kitchen. She had no luck.

She left the kitchen and returned to see Chris finish off the last of the ones in the bowl. The event left Chris wondering how the hell had Jill pinned him so fast. Or it would've, had he not been over come with the sensation of her lips hot against his as her tongue stole the candy from his mouth. His eyes slid shut, surprised by the turn the evening had taken. She pulled away after half a minute, contently chewing and swallowing the skittles she had purloined from his mouth. "I couldn't find the skittles," she explained.

He was still pinned beneath her, her hands holding down his wrists. He gave a dazed reply of "I might've left them in the car. Do you want me to go get them?"

She smirked, noticing her affect on him. "No." She released her wrists and collapsed on top of him. "You taste better anyway." She looped an arm around his neck, pulling him up into a deep kiss. The movie was forgotten about as their mouths explored, first a bit tentative and then more passionate as time past.

"You taste like skittles..." he murmured against her.

Jill smiled. "You do too."


End file.
